


Broken Wings

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Biting, Crying, Dark!Tony, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, Murder, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Rough Sex, Torture, Violence, Water Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter was an angel, training every day with his garrison to one day become a guardian. Then, somehow, the demons got in. There were no survivors, but one. Peter, who was taken by the leader of this demon regime, Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

The fight was over. The garrison was on fire. There was no telling how the demons got in, but it must have been one of the fallen that lead them there. Peter didn’t who was dead or alive. What did know was that the demons were taking survivors and that could mean nothing good. He wanted to run, but it wasn’t in his nature to flee while others were in danger.

He hadn’t been in training for long, but he knew how to fight demons. He charged forward, sword in two hands. Demons screamed, but there were too many of them and if the fully trained guardians couldn’t take them, what hope did Peter have? Still he fought, harder, faster, screaming in rage and terror. And then the sea of demons parted and one stepped forward.

“I’m called Tony,” the demon winked. “What’s your name, cutie?”

Peter’s heart fluttered in that way he was told to ignore. The demon was beautiful. A demon of desire could lead one to temptation, they said. They could lead you to fall, to become a creature so low as to be less than a demon. He wanted. But the screams of his siblings still rang in his mind.

“Peter. And that’s the last thing you will ever know.” To the demon’s delight, he charged forward.

A rich chuckle filled his ears. “You’re a beautiful thing.”

He missed as he swung his sword and were he expected pain, he felt instead the pleasant tingle of a warm touch as the demon’s hand caressed the skin of his ribs.

“Lay down your weapon, sweetheart,” the demon purred. “Let me show you what you need. What all little angels truly need. You can feel it can’t you?”

Peter grit his teeth. There was something there, sparking inside him at the sound of the demon’s voice. He fought harder, but the demon dodged every swing.

“I’m going to stop you!” Peter yelled. “We angels are pure. We won’t be made fallen for your army!”

They moved like they were dancing, but Peter couldn’t hear the tune. He was always one step behind. The creature, Tony, was toying with him. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but it ended up behind him. A clawed hand gripped the roots of his wings, another wrapped around his throat.

“I don’t care about any army, little one.” Peter gasped to feel the wet heat of the demon’s tongue on the side of his neck. “I came here for one thing.” The hand on his neck slid down his front to where his cock hung between his legs. “I need a new angel. I broke the last one, you see,” he laughed.

Peter thrashed, but it hurt too badly to resist with those claws in his wings.

“Now now,” the demon whispered. “Just relax and this won’t hurt a bit.”

“What won’t? Let go of me!” Peter trembled. He gasped again to feel something soft press against the opening of his ass. “No, don’t!”

“Shh,” he whispered. “Relax, little one.” Gently, the demon’s claws scratched at the roots of his wings. Peter shivered. Other angels sometimes allowed each other to wash away the oils that build up at the roots of their wings. He remembered that feeling good, too. Then he demon was pressing his thick, pointed, cock inside him.

Peter’s breathing hitched. He whined at the ache, though it didn’t hurt.

“That’s your own oil slicking the way. Aren’t you glad you didn’t preen yourself today.”

Peter whimpered. “Please stop.”

“Because it hurts or because you like it?” The demon slid in deep and Peter couldn’t stop the noises that escaped him. Embarrassed that they weren’t sounds of pain.

“That’s it,” the demon cooed. “How lucky I am to have caught you. You love this.”

“No, I don’t,” Peter sobbed. “Please let me go.”

The demon’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked it. Peter whined in pleasure, body shivering. He could only pant and mewl as Tony fucked him, cock throbbing in his claws. He was overwhelmed by pleasure, more than he’d ever felt before. It made him greedy with want.

“Do you know what’s going to happen, little one?” Tony asked.

Peter shook his head.

“I’m going force my knot into your virgin ass and fill you up with my cum. And do you know what happens then?”

Peter shook his head again.

“Not only will you be a fallen angel, a little slut to temptation, you’ll be mine forever.”

Peter sobbed.

“Tell me you want it,” he growled.

“No, please,” Peter whined.

The demon let go of his wings and pushed him to the ground. Peter fell backward with the demon on top of him.

“Then stop me,” he purred. The rocked his hips, rubbing their cocks together. Tony’s was much bigger, thick at the base, but tapered to a point. Peter could see the knot at the base of it, at least as big as a fist.

He tried to push the demon off of him, but lust had clouded his mind. He couldn’t stop him as Tony thrust his cock back inside making him yell. He fucked him deep, his knot nudged his hole with every thrust. Peter squeezed his eyes shut, calling out with whines and gasps. Tony caught his chin in a clawed hand.

“Look at me, angel.”

Peter whimpered, but he obeyed.

“Are you enjoying this, little one? I hope you like Hell, because that’s where you’re going. The other angels won’t take you in knowing you’ve had a demon’s cock inside you.”

Peter whined. He tried to push the demon’s hand away, but he wasn’t strong enough. “Stop it,” he said and a tear rolled down his cheek.

“I’m going to mark you deep with my cum and then your wings are going to rot away until they’re black as my eyes. And you’ll never see another angel garrison again.”

Peter sobbed. He begged the demon to stop and heard only laughter. His stomach ached and his eyes stung with tears, but the feeling the cock deep in his ass felt better than anything he had experienced.

“Don’t cry, Petey,” Tony cooed. “I’ll take such good care of my angel. Let me prove it to you.”

Peter gasped as the demon’s hand closed around his cock. It felt good, tingles of pleasure hummed down his thighs. He could hardly breath as Tony stroked him. He whined, voice growing higher in pitch as he felt the tension, the pleasure, building up inside him. His fingers dug into Tony’s shoulders and he screamed his pleasure to the demon above him.

The demon still fucked him, chuckling, eyes sparkling as Peter whined. Tony watched him with gleeful amusement. “Ready for my knot, little one? Or are you still trying to fight me?”

Peter head was spinning. He found it impossible to speak. He could only feel the rocking of Tony’s cock in and out of his body. Then there was the stretch. The sensation shocked him out of incoherency and he gasped, nails biting into the meat of the demon’s shoulders.

“That’s it,” he sighed. Then it was in, the demon’s cock was locked inside of him. And he kept fucking him with short, deep thrusts. He moaned and Peter could feel the sloppy wetness of his cum. He shivered when Tony kissed his neck and screamed when he bit down.

Peter whimpered, overcome with pleasure yet again. It wasn’t the same as his orgasm, but when Tony’s bite let up and his knot finally deflated, he felt different.

“There’s my angel,” Tony cooed. “My little fallen.”

He was right. Peter’s wings had turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING on this one for GRAPHIC TORTURE <3

There was screaming all around him. It never stopped, never ended. When one soul stopped its screaming, however briefly, another would start. There were more souls being dragging down, screaming, clawing, pleading that there must be some mistake, every day. Every minute, in fact. When Peter saw just how many their were, he lost all hope of being rescued. If Heaven couldn't save these souls, how would they ever save him and why would they try? An angel's life wasn't worth a thousand souls.

He couldn't fly anymore. Half of his feathers had fallen out and the rest were dingy and black as though scorched. Tony said they would grow back in, but only if he accepted Hell. He said he be stuck in between angel and fallen and he had to choose. He said no angel ever fought it for long. Because what all angels really want is demon dick. Peter shuddered to remember. Why had it felt so good to be so violated? It must have been some dark magic that demons use to make it easier to break them. 

As it was now, Peter sat on the floor, or was it the ground, letting the sound of screams fade into a hum at the back of his mind. His thoughts drifted and he thought of May, the angel who had been so much like what humans called a mother. He missed her. Though he genuinely hoped she had died in the fight rather than live as he did. He cringed at the image of her being violated by a demon as he had. Still, he did not have the capacity to love her, to fight for her. Angels felt emotions, but true empathy was for humans. Then why did he think of her at all?

“Come back, little one,” a rich voice purred directly into his ear.

Peter jumped and crawled away from the demon. His broken wings dragged through the dirt. So it was the ground then. It changed sometimes. Sometimes there was a ceiling, too. Sometimes they were inside.

“We're getting a visitor.” The demon smirked down at him, always so pleased, so sadistic.

“No!” Peter's eyes widened in horror and he looked to see another demon, no, a human soul dragging another into Tony's den. That's what they did to them. Souls were tortured, physically and psychologically, until they broke, shattered. The brilliant holy glow of their aura would fall away like broken glass and leave behind a shadow form that the demons believed was a creature of endless suffering. But they were obedient, mindless. As if their divinely given free will were replaced by the will of Hell.

“No, please! Stop this!” Peter cried. Love of humanity, the only love angels were granted, the only beings they could fight for, die for. This was why Peter existed. He might have been a guardian some day, blessed with the right to watch over a soul of his own. And he sat helpless as one was thrown at the demon's feet.

“What are you so worried about, precious? Sinners go to Hell, you know that,” Tony smirked at him.

“Please,” he sobbed. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Peter fell onto the dirt. He turned his face against it, unwilling to watch.

Then the demon was at his ear again. “Is this your Hell or theirs?” he asked. Peter whimpered. He didn't know.

He peeked up from the dirt to see Tony grab the soul as it struggled, laughing as its blows did nothing to harm him, smirking as it screamed to be tied down to the rack. Peter shuddered.

“Do you know what that creature over there is?” Tony said to the soul. Peter shook his head. Why did he have to play this game? Why did he have to torture him, too? “That's an angel. If I can do that to him, what makes you think you can escape this place? He's pure and he still deserves to be here.”

“Please, it's not fair!” a masculine voice insisted. A strong voice. He didn't know yet what would happen to him. He hadn't be touched yet.

“Please, Tony. Leave him alone,” Peter asked.

The demon looked at him. “What will you give me if I spare this soul for the day?”

“Anything, please.” He had to. There was no other choice. Peter was created to serve humans. He was obligated to protect this soul. Even if was only briefly. Even if it cost him everything.

“I don't believe you,” Tony said. He went to his tools and returned to the rack with a hammer.

Peter sobbed. “Please don't.”

When Tony touched the soul, their form shivered to reveal whatever shape he must have been in Earthly life. The soul appeared as man of thirty or so, fit, blond, afraid. His screams filled the space as the hammer crushed the bones of his arms, again and again, until the flesh turned purple and it was certain that each bone was shattered into fragments.

“What's next then?”

“Me, Tony, please!” Peter screamed. He hadn't realized he was crying, but he felt the tears now. “Hurt me instead. You can do anything you want to me.”

Tony looked at him, tilting his head. He gave him a pitying smile, eyes shining with excitement. He stepped away from the sobbing soul, crossing the dirt to where Peter lay. And he kicked him in the ribs. Peter fell back. A foot stomped down on his hand before he could even think to try to run. The demon dropped, straddling his chest.

“Is that so?” he asked and he spat, landing filthy and wet on Peter's cheek. He flinched, but he didn't wipe it away. “You'll take this soul's place on my rack?”

“Yes,” Peter agreed.

Tony smirked. His eyes roamed over his skin in the most violating way. He took Peter's left wrist and he pulled it up over his head. Then he raised the hammer. “Are you sure?”

“I'm not afraid of you,” he said.

The pain was overwhelming. He knew nothing but pain and the sound of his own screaming. Even when the demon stopped, it hurt and he sobbed still. His hand was broken. He couldn't move it. In some delirious state he wondered how many pieces his bones were in.

“Do you know why angels fall?” Tony asked, whispering, intimate, as if they were making love. Peter sobbed unable to find the words to answer. “It's because every time a little bit of demon enters your body, a little bit of your holy light dies. I've only fucked you once and already you're not half the angel you were. I can hurt you now. Truly hurt you. Like an animal. Like one of those pathetic things that crawl on the Earth. You've never known Earthly pain.”

Peter wheezed in air. “I,” he gasped between struggling breaths. “Am not. Afraid. Of. You.”

Tony laughed. The sound was louder than even the screams and filled the area with its wrongness. “Lucky for your little human buddy. You're going to be more fun to break than that soul over there. They can wait until I find out how much you can take.”

By the time Tony was satisfied he had broken both of Peter's wings, his ankles and then gone for a knife. He had cut stripes into Peter's back, his thighs, before using the blade to peel off the skin of his forearm. Just when Peter's mind would fade into the rhythm of his torture, Tony would switch to something new, always keeping his mind active, unable to wonder, to remove itself from reality. But Peter never begged him to stop. He sobbed and cried and trembled. He remembered why he was doing this. Maybe he belonged in Hell after all. Maybe he was sent here for this purpose. He could keep this up. He could suffer for eternity to protect the souls on Tony's rack.

It was when Tony's blade cut open his stomach and stuffed his hand into the opening, gleefully declaring that he would show Peter his own intestines that he finally passed out.

He woke, screaming, some time later. It was the feeling of bone rebuilding itself, his skin growing, his body knitting itself back together. The curse of Hell was that you could never die there. Upon reaching the point of death, one is simply rebuilt, always wishing that it wasn't so.

He blinked open his eyes, wet with fresh tears. There was Tony, crouched in front of him, dick still hard and in his face as he'd promised 'I'll save this for you, sweetheart', just before he'd passed out. He must have been torturing the human while he was unconscious.

“You were supposed to leave him alone,” Peter groaned.

“You know time doesn't pass here, angel. 'A day' is meaningless. The only time you could ever have bought him were the moments I spent with you.” He caressed Peter's cheek and the angel shivered.

“Don't touch me.”

Tony grinned. “You won't be saying that for long.”

He knocked Peter onto his back, climbing on top of him. He pulled Peter up enough to reach around his back where his wings sprouted. Peter shivered as his fingers toyed with the roots of his wings.

“So slippery. Beg me to fuck you and I'll use this to slick up my cock.” His eyes twinkled with that sadistic joy that always came before something wicked. “If you don't, I'll take you dry. Either way, I'm going to knot you and watch the grace in your eyes flicker out.”

Peter whimpered. He turned his head away. He didn't want the demon inside him at all, he certainly wasn't going to beg for it.

“Fine, but you asked for it.” Tony shoved Peter's legs apart and held him down with strong hands on his forearms. Then his cock was pushing its way inside him.

Peter screamed when he realized the pain he was in for. The dry push burned and stretched, tearing his skin. He was barely in and already it was too much. Peter could smell blood. “Stop! Stop, please!”

“Now, you know that won't work, angel,” Tony chuckled. “You asked for this.”

“No, please!” Tears burned his eyes as he sobbed. The demon just kept going, pushing inside, pain growing worse as his cock forced in deeper.

“You know what you have to say. Course it's still going to hurt now that you're torn inside, but trust me, it will only get worse. All that blood isn't going to do much to lubricate things.”

Peter whimpered, head tossing against the ground in pain and frustration. “Please, Tony,” he whimpered.

The demon bent down cooing to him mockingly. “What is it, angel? Is something wrong?”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look up at him. “Fuck me, please,” he whined.

“What's that? Are you sure?” Tony's hand slid up his back until he found the root of his wings. He pulled until Peter screamed, back arching.

“Please, Tony! Fuck me!” he sobbed, body shaking in pain.

The demon laughed. His teeth scraped over Peter's exposed throat and he whimpered in fear. “You know, you'll only get more sensitive once you've fallen fully. The pain only gets worse. And then it makes you insane,” he giggled.

Peter could only whimpered, terrified, as Tony toyed with his wings. Oil covered his fingers as he dug in until Peter sobbed and tried to squirm away. Tony held him by the throat as his finger nails scraped at his oil glands, stimulating for more and bringing tears to Peter's eyes. Peter cried out as Tony pulled his cock free and slicked it with the oil from his wings.

“Are you ready, baby? I wouldn't want to hurt you,” he said.

Peter laid limp, looking away, refusing to participate.

“Aw, baby. Don't be like that. You know I love you. I only want you to feel good.”

Peter sniffed. Cruel, he was so cruel. Why did he always have to play games?

“Look at me, Peter,” Tony said, gentle, as if he cared. He caught the angel's chin and turned his face up, waiting until Peter met his eye. Then he rammed himself into Peter's hole, laughing as the angel screamed. He held his jaw, watching his face as he fucked him. He wasn't strong enough to pull his hand away, he was merely holding on.

Peter couldn't do anything more than cry, from the pain, the humiliation, the way the oil made it slick enough to feel good.

“That's it little bird, cry for daddy.”

Peter whimpered. He was being so gentle now, wiping away Peter's tears and kissing his neck. He was still fucking him hard, but it didn't hurt anymore or maybe he'd gotten used to it. Or maybe he was crazy already. The sounds of screaming swirled above his head, but he couldn't see the other racks that surrounded them with Tony's face hovering above him. His face burned to think that other demons might be peeking out now to watch him be defiled. He heard a whistle and then a laugh from a different direction, but he couldn't be sure it wasn't Tony messing with him.

Without the pain, there was only the humiliation of his situation to distract from the pleasure. It felt so much better than the first time. It was more intense just as the pain had been. He shuddered in fear to think that it would only get worse from here. Once he was knotted and filled with the demon's seed, there would be more pain and more pleasure. He didn't know how he would survive it.

Every slick, oily, slide of the demon's cock penetrating his body made him tingle from his toes to the tips of his wings. A gentle hand massaged his feathers, stealing his breath, making his toes curl.

“Pretty angel,” Tony cooed. His tongue lapped over his cheek. Peter tried to cringe, forced himself to gag. The reality was that his body chose to shiver in pleasure.

“You're crying, little one. What's wrong, darling? Not enough?”

Peter gasped as the demon's hand wrapped around his cock. “No, please,” he whined.

Tony kissed his neck and he moaned, pushing his cock up into Tony's hand. He whined in shame and misery.

“You make the prettiest damn noises.” The demon's eyes sparkled down at him. “Whether it's pleasure or pain.”

The look on his face was like he was considering something. Something Peter wasn't going to like. Of that he could be certain.

“It will almost be a shame when you start to enjoy it... what if you don't cry for me any more?”

“Let me go if you're having second thoughts.”

The demon's lips curled up in a smirk. “Oh, no. I'm going to keep you forever, but we're going to make a few adjustments to that plan.”

Lips pressed against the side of his neck. Peter gasped in pleasure. Tony's hand was still on his cock, stroking him now like he wanted him to cum. He knew he must sound like a whore, panting and whining, whimpering. The pleasure was bubbling up inside him. Then Tony's fangs went into his neck and there was that same intense pleasure as before when Tony bit him. Only this time he reached his climax at the same moment and came screaming into Tony's hand.

He trembled, limp and overwhelmed. Peter moaned as the demon pulled his cock free. He didn't realize for a moment what was happening, then he felt wet stickiness on his bare chest and in the softness of his remaining feathers. Tony grabbed his throat and pulled him up into a rough kiss.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his body's transformation. Would this time be enough? Would his feathers fall away? Would his eyes turn black? What would happen to his mind?

The weight of Tony's body left him and he lay still and alone on the ground. Nothing happened. Nothing changed. He was alone.

Peter sat up and looked at himself. He was covered in the demon's seed and his own drying blood. Confusion took over his mind. It didn't work. The demon hadn't knotted him, hadn't buried his seed inside his body. He wouldn't fall today.

He looked over his shoulder toward the rack. Tony was inspecting his tools, preparing to return to his torture of the one who was once a human man. Why hadn't he turned him? What cruelty was this? To leave him to this fate, an angel who can't fly, can't fight, can feel pleasure and pain. He was an abomination caught between Heaven and Hell and unworthy of Earth. He felt cold, terrified. Had he been looking forward to falling? To the moment where it didn't matter anymore because his mind would shatter and he would crave the demon's attentions. No, he still dreamed of escaping, of Heaven. He couldn't go back, but he still wished to be an angel.

'It would be a shame', the demon had said. Peter stared at him, trying to puzzle it out. Tony never looked in his direction. He had a drill now. The sound of it was nearly as loud as the human soul's screams. Peter stared off across the dirt and rocks that made up Hell in this moment. A hopelessness he'd never felt before left him sitting in agonizing silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some new warnings: violence toward an oc, water torture
> 
> I'll have the final chapter up some time next week <3

The torment continued. In fact, it never stopped. If Peter wasn't screaming, he was listening to the screams around him. This was a psychological torture sort of day. Tony's 'playground', as he called it, had become a towering, empty, shopping mall. Peter sat at the center of it on the edge of an empty fountain. Somewhere among the abandoned retail items and rotten food a human soul was quivering in fear. Peter heard them sniffle every now and then. Apparently their greatest fear was being alone, being hunted like an animal, feeling helpless. Tony was stalking them as though they were prey. Or at least, he pretended to. What they didn't know was that the demon knew exactly where they were at all times. What they also didn't know was that Peter was there, watching it all. He'd tried a few times to comfort them, to reassure them that they weren't truly alone, but he seemed to be invisible to them. Just another part of the torment. The human was trapped and helpless and Peter was just the same.

Peter stared down at the dirty floor. He blocked out the sound of sniffling. It wasn't so bad for a while. Then Tony decided it was time to play chase again. The human screamed and ran through the halls. They ducked and tried to hide within a clothing rack, but Tony found them. He hauled them out by their long hair.

“There you are, sweetheart. Did you think I wouldn't find you?”

A feminine voice whimpered. “Please, let me go. Don't hurt me, please.” She was sobbing, a shaking hand tried to hold the demon at bay.

“Don't hurt you? Why not? What will you do for me?” His fingers drew a suggestive line over her skin, down her neck, stopping just above her breasts.

“Please,” she whimpered again.

“Leave her alone,” Peter said, deadpan, exhausted. What was the point? Why did he bother?

“Would you trade another's soul for your own?” Tony said to the human. “What about that one?”

Peter must have appeared in her vision as her eyes now focused on him. She shook her head. “Why are you doing this? Please stop!”

“Answer me, sweetheart. Because I'm going to hurt one of you. And I'm so generous to let you choose.”

“You don't have to hurt anyone,” she pleaded.

“No. I just like to.” Grabbing her by the throat, he turned her around to fully face Peter with his own body against her back. His hand rested on her stomach. “What's it going to be? Him or you?”

“Please, don't-”

“Say it!” the demon barked and the woman jumped.

“Him! Okay, him! Just please don't-”

“Pathetic,” Tony snarled. “This poor sweet boy has been begging to save you all along and you would feed him to wolves.”

Peter stood. “Just leave her alone, Tony. She made her choice.”

“Look who's getting brave. We'll see how long that lasts.” He tossed the woman aside and she fell to the floor. She tried to crawl away, but it appeared she was trapped in an invisible box, not big enough for her to stand in. She whimpered and curled in on herself.

When Tony turned his attention to him, he couldn't help the cold fear that shot through him. It was overwhelming. How do humans function in a world where fear overrides everything? He shuddered while fighting the impulse to run. The demon took his time as he stalked towards him.

“Brave little angel. Doesn't even run.” His mouth twitched. “Or are you rooted in place by fear?”

Peter didn't humor him with an answer.

Tony grabbed a fist full of his hair and dragged him painfully to his feet. He stared into his eyes. The demon's own were as empty and bottomless as the pits of Hell. “Oh, you're afraid of me, but you're running out of hope just as you're running out of grace.” Tony stroked his feathers. “A pathetic excuse for an angel, but you make a decent cock sleeve don't you?”

Peter fought to ignore the lump in his throat. He fought down the fear, the disgust, the anger. Emotion was strange to him and so overwhelming, especially the fear. He was quickly losing the battle within his own mind.

“What do you think of him, sweetheart? He look like an angel to you? Broken wings, pathetic quivering lip. He can't save you any more than he can save himself. What kind of angel is that?”

Peter whined. He was getting to him, breaking through the crumbling wall he tried to build in his head. Despite his best efforts the wall was made of sand. He clung to it to keep from sobbing.

The demon's hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed. He let go of his hair just to lift him by the throat. Peter held on to his wrist. He closed his eyes and wondered if the demon would allow him to pass out or if that would bore him.

He was dropped, landing painfully on one knee. He opened his eyes in time to see the demon kick him in the chest, knocking him onto his back. His head smacked the floor too hard and he saw spots for a moment. Tony straddled his hips. He caught both of his wrists as Peter tried to push him off.

“What do you think, hunny? Should I fuck his mouth or his ass?”

“No, please!” she sobbed.

Her turned his head to look her way. “Should I rape you instead?”

“Leave her alone, Tony!” Peter struggled to get his hands free.

Tony smirked. “You're cute, but I've had about enough of your mouth.”

He grabbed him by the hair and dragged him over the floor. He grabbed Tony's arm, just trying to take the pressure of his scalp. The sound of water reached his ears, but the fountain was broken wasn't it? No, this place didn't follow anyone's rules but Tony's. And the demon must have wanted the fountain to fill itself again. Peter caught sight of water a foot deep and coins shining at the bottom before Tony pushed his head under.

Water rushed into his mouth and nose before he could stop it. It burned through his system. He struggled to get free, to get back to the air, but there was only water. He held his breath, but it didn't stop his lungs from aching. Tony pulled him up his hair. He coughed and choked, gasping down gulps of air. The he did it again.

He held his breath in time this time, but it didn't save him from suffocating. The feeling of the demon's cock in his ass shocked him into gasping and water filled his lungs. There was a ringing in his ears. Peter was familiar was the feeling of death and this was it. The pain before your brain finally shut down when it can't take anymore. He screamed under the water, in pain and in defiance. He let the water fill his lungs until he slipped under.

He woke up with his head above water, Tony laughing above him, cock still buried deep inside. "Welcome back, angel. We missed you." The back of his hand struck his cheek. Peter gasped, lungs burning as he coughed up water.

Tony rolled his hips, making Peter groan as his cock pushed deep into his gut. "You got so fucking tight just before you died," he moaned. "I couldn't help myself. Now we're all knotted.

Peter's heart panged. Knotted? The demon had knotted him again. Would his feathers fall out, would he start to go insane?

"Hush, little bird. I can see you panicking. You got lucky." He smirked. "It wasn't quite enough to turn you yet. You're such a strong, such a pure little thing. Or at least, you were. Cling to that last little drop of grace little one. It delights me to watch you suffer."

Peter grit his teeth. "I'll fight you until my last breath."

Tony laughed so hard his head tossed back. His hand wrapped around his throat. "I know you will. And when you wake up, you'll fight me some more. Some day you'll tire of fighting, but until then I get to hurt you and make you cry as you realize how hopeless you are."

Tony rocked his hips again, pulling back until his knot pushed against Peter's opening. He whined. It was so big that it treated to tear him. Tony leaned over him. His fingers stroked through his feathers, making his shiver, when he pulled his hand away a single black feather clung to his fingers.

"Look at that. Your poor wings. I should pluck them and save you the trouble of watching them fall out."

"No-" Tony grabbed a fist full of his feathers and pulled. He screamed as he tore out a clump of his feathers.

Tony groaned. "Oh fuck. You're fucking squeezing me so good. Such a tight little cock sleeve. Careful or you'll make me cum again before my knot goes down and then where will you be?"

"Take it out," Peter whimpered.

"What was that, little one?"

"Take it out," Peter snarled.

"Still afraid to fall? Or are you more afraid than ever now that you're more sensitive." His fingers trailed down Peter's chest. His skin twitched. "Ticklish. You're going to feel pain like you've never felt. I promised you it would only get worse."

He grabbed another fist full of feather and tore them out. Peter screamed, hands clawing at Tony's arms. An invisible force at the demon's command, held him down, arms stretched out like the cross.

Tony touched his cheek. "Sweet bird. Sing for me." And kept going, pulling out clumps of his feathers until only a few broken flight feathers remained.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: no happy endings :)

He wasn't an angel anymore, but he wasn't completely tainted yet either. He could feel just a flicker of light, of love, of holy grace within him. It struggled to heal the damage to his wings. Peter wondered if they would revive if he died again. He wasn't sure. Tony had been ignoring him for a while now anyway. He kept him chained up, kneeling beside the rack. A muzzle covered his face as punishment for refusing to stop begging when the constant torture of human souls got to be too much for him. It was always too much. He had no strength now to fight. He sat and he watched and he cried.

His body was so sensitive that the brush of Tony's fingers aroused him. The heat of Tony's blowtorch, even from a distance made him scream. Tony had once covered him in beetles and the little legs were both pleasure and pain as they scuttled over him. He had screamed for hours or maybe days. He wasn't sure. Time meant nothing in Hell. Tony had only stopped when it was time for the next game.

The current game was seeing how long Peter could kneel with a three foot long dildo crammed up into his guts. Not that he could ask Tony to take it out. He couldn't move or speak. Sometimes Tony kicked him or shoved him just make him whimper as the toy moved. He was just a toy, a distraction as Tony worked over endless souls. He didn't pay Peter much attention otherwise. He could only assume Tony was drawing out his torment, avoiding fully destroying his grace. The worst part was that he wished Tony would touch him. He wanted his attention. He wanted to be played with. His cock was always hard, nipples always pebbled and sensitive in the hot, hellish, air. Yet, he continued to ignore him.

Then Tony disappeared altogether. There was no way to know how long. He only knew that he was left alone with the endless screams around him. Other demons peered at him from the darkness around Tony's territory, but they didn't dare to approach. He only wished he had the strength to try to escape, but it was hopeless. He laid down and slept.

Tony's voice woke him some time later.

“Did you miss me darling?” Peter shuddered. He was no stranger to waking up bound, but something was different. Today he was strapped to the rack and the thing that disturbed him the most was that none of Tony's usual toys were in sight. He remained silent, refusing to make the smallest sound through the gag in him mouth until he knew what the game was.

“I've been putting off knotting you, you know. You must know. You're hardly stupid. That's why I had to go away for a little while. Not because you're so irresistible. I just needed to know if it were possible.”

Peter didn't like the way his black eyes glittered. He was up to something terrible. He'd known it from the moment he realized he was alone.

“I went to visit the Earth-side garrisons, one of your little angel nests, I've discovered something exciting. Do you want to know what it is?”

Peter stared. He didn't know how to answer. His stomach was twisting at the thought of what Tony had done. How many angels had he killed, raped, and tortured while he was gone? And why? He'd thought he was being good. He'd thought he was keeping the demon distracted. He'd thought that there was one less demon out there attacking angels in their strongholds so long as Peter stayed in Hell. A tear slid down his cheek and his chest lurched with a sob.

“Oh don't cry yet, little angel. You don't know the worst of it,” Tony grinned. He bent to lick the tear from his cheek.

“You know how angel grace works right? Well I didn't. I thought it was a lot like human souls. Excepting that humans essentially are their souls while angels work kind of the opposite, but here's the important bit, are you listening?”

Peter nodded.

“Angels have grace not just within them the way humans have souls. Souls you can't touch until they've been ripped out, but grace is something that moves through you. I can touch it just like I can touch any one of your organs. Do you know that means?”

Peter shook his head. Nothing good to be sure.

“It means it can be extracted. And given to another angel. It means that after a few days of experimenting, I know how far I can burn out your grace before you're broken. And how much of another angel's blood you'll require to keep from turning into a babbling, useless, cocksleeve.”

Tony leaned down, bending close to her face. Peter refused to look away. “Don't ask why, but you're special to me, Peter," he spoke as if they were lovers. As if Peter were cherished. "I can't bare to stop torturing you. To see you mindless, just another sack of feathers to toss to the dogs in the pit, I can't bare it. Do you get it now, little angel?”

Peter shuddered. He did. He understood and he wished he didn't. He wished Tony would finished him. Make him insane so that he didn't have to understand.

“Open wide for me.” He held up something that looked like a funnel with a rubber tube following the end. With his mouth forced open around the gag, he couldn't stop the demon from putting the tube down his throat. It was suffocating and painful and he could barely even scream.

Tony sighed. "I missed that sweet sound." His hand ran over Peter's bare chest. He toyed with a nipple until he was gasping through the tube.

"You're become so sensitive and slutty. It's delicious, truly, but I can't bare to stop toying with you. Seeing you all cock stupid," he sighed. "It would simply grow too boring too fast. Though perhaps, I'll let the dogs play with you some time regardless."

Tony grinned. "It would be even better if you hated it."

He held up a glass bottle filled with red liquid. Peter shuddered. He tried to toss his head and dislodge the tube, but Tony held him still.

"Time to take your medicine, sweetheart." He tipped the bottle until the contents spilled into the wide opening of the tube. After a moment, he could feel the liquid hit his stomach. Within minutes he felt the change. His wings shifted, growing and healing. His mind cleared. The air was no longer enough to stimulate his skin.

"How do you feel?" Tony grabbed the tube and ripped it from his throat. Peter retched and screamed. He panted, mouth still forced open. Tony held his face and looked at him. Slowly, his mouth spread into a smile. "Oh yeah. There's the fire I missed. Turns me on when you look at me like that. The heat of your hatred. I can't wait to break you again and again. Turn you into a cock worshiping slut and back into the good angel soldier. Welcome to Hell, little bird."

\----------

His wings were still black, still fallen, still not strong enough to allow him to fly. Yet, he felt restored. Once again he was determined to fight Tony, to fight to protect the souls on his rack. Once again the only thing he felt was his love of humanity and his disgust for demons. He was himself again. He could remember feeling other things, but he couldn't make himself feel them.

He sat kneeling and bound as he had before, now with his mouth held open with a gag so wide it dug into the flesh of his mouth. Tony was alternating beating the man dangling in front of them with fucking his open mouth.

Peter watched the whip come down on the soul's back. He listened to the screams. He bit down into the metal of the gag so hard that his jaw ached. Tony swung the whip, drawing blood with each strike while Peter could only watch. After a while, he dropped the whip with a sigh.

"Cock hole break." He turned and winked at Peter. He glared up at the demon. Tony came and stood in front of him. He held Peter's head in his head. "Who's a good little fuck hole? It's you, isn't it?"

He crammed three fingers into his mouth and down his throat until he gagged. "Can't wait to feel you gagging like that on my dick. Won't that be fun?"

He took his hand out and replaced with his cock, fucking his mouth just as hard as he might his ass. Tears ran down Peter's cheeks, but he kept his eyes open, glaring. Always glaring.

He choked and gagged and retched, throat burning and aching, torn open. Then when Tony was close, he pushed in and held himself buried so deep that his balls pressed against Peter's chin. He whined in panic as his knot swelled.

"Yeah, that's a good little angel. Gonna fucking choking you to death on my dick. You're gonna wake up a lot more obedient aren't you? It never ends for you, little one. Better get used to it." He smirked. "But, you won't. We'll go through this cycle over and over."

Peter struggled in his binds as his lungs began to burn. He needed air badly. His throat convulsed, trying to dislodge him. Tony only grinned and held him tight. His knot swelled until it was caught behind his teeth, then Tony sighed, pumping cum straight down his throat.

"How does it feel? Choking to death on my knot," he smirked.

Peter's vision began to swim. His chest was on fire. Then everything began to fade in and out until it was gone.

When he woke there was the distinct taste of cum on his tongue. He felt weaker, more fearful. A sob wracked his chest. He hated it. He hated Tony. He hated the endless torment. He didn’t want to feel afraid again. The screaming around him seemed louder, but he knew it was just his body becoming more sensitive. Peter sat up only to curl into a ball with his arms around his legs.

Tony was busy cutting off a soul's fingers one at a time. He couldn't look, but there was no escaping the sounds. Peter cried silently against his knees. Maybe his grace wouldn't fail him thanks to Tony's discovery, but his mind was shattering.

"Poor little angel," Tony cooed, noticing him when he was done. A hand pet his head and fingers carded through his hair. "Are you scared, little one?"

Peter whimpered. He turned his head to the side. Tony squeezed his chin and turned his head to look up at him. "Still defiant," he grinned. "Still beautiful." He bent to kiss him, but Peter bit his lip, drawing blood.

Tony pulled back, stunned for a moment. Then he laughed, rich and full, the sound seeming to echo back to them. "That's my bird."

Tony knocked him onto his back, covering him with his body. His hand grabbed a fist full of his feathers and pulled until he screamed. Tony moaned, cock heavy against Peter's hip. "I almost can't believe I get to play with you and break you until the end of time. Don't ever lose your bite, pretty angel."

Peter grit his teeth, eye so narrowed that his vision was tinged red. "You can't break me, not ever."

"I'm counting on it, sweetheart."

"Then you might want to watch your back. I'm only waiting for the chance to stab you in it."

Tony only smiled, white teeth and black eyes truly sinister. "It's cute, really. You're like a fleshlight with teeth. You can threaten all you like, but I'm still going make you scream in every possible way." He licked his lips. "Pain, pleasure, fear. And all of it so intense you just wish you would die. But there's no death in Hell, only endless suffering."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
